the love story of a sponge and a squid
by kaley the vampire lover
Summary: basically just read its slash m/m its spongebob and squidward don't like don't read haha its better then it sounds honestly swuidward and spongebob are dating and well it gets better...I cant explain I stink at summeries. rated T for now may change may not I don't know honestly
1. Chapter 1 Mr Krabs and the meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

a/n more to come. R&r

'Some days the sun is just as bright as his smile' thought the teal colored cephalopod as he watched the yellow sponge run around the kitchen of the krusty krab, going about his usual daily duties of making patties.

'The sky is a little more blue thanks to him' thought the yellow sponge as he went about his daily activities while watched the teal cephalopod sitting in the boat register taking orders with his usual scathingly polite attitude that somehow kept the sponge enraptured with him.

"MR TENTACLES MR SQUARPANTS! MY OFFICE NOW!" yelled there boss the cheap Mr. Engine Krabs.

"Now boys you know as well as I do that the krusty krab doesn't have a rule against inner employee dating. I figured since were an all-male work force we didn't need one however the reports im getting are making re think this." Said Mr. Krabs

Both men froze.

Both boys frantically tried to think what he could mean by that statement but they couldn't figure it out…

Simultaneously 'he can't possibly know!' thought both SpongeBob and Squidward.

"Now boys I don't want you to think I have anything wrong with that sort of behavior but it must be kept out of the restaurant and not in the washrooms or in the front were customers can see I've had a lot of complaints about it! Now im not saying you have to break up because I've never seen either one of you happier just keep it in your private life otherwise im going to have to cut you both loose this is your one and only warning! Am I understood?" asked Mr. Krabs.

'Deny deny deny deny deny deny' was the only thought that went through both of their minds.

"Mr. Krabs I have no idea what you mean! Me! Date this yellow nuisance? Never! You must be out of your mind!" 'Please god sponge please forgive me!' said and thought Squidward.

Meanwhile SpongeBob…..

"Mr. Krabs you can't truly believe that! Squidward is one of my best friends I would never ruin that with a might be short relationship!" 'Pay no heed to my words my lovely squid!' said/thought SpongeBob.

"The evidence against you is too great you have your warning now get back to work…YOUR WASTIN ALL ME MONEY!" said/yelled Mr. Krabs. Then he kicked them out of his office.

After they got out of his office and the door was closed both boys looked at each other nodded and decided to speak after work ended for the day they knew today would be a turning point in their relationship. It would either get stronger by them coming out about it and taking the disguises off completely or it would disintegrate and it all depended on when they got home that night and they were behind closed doors.


	2. Chapter 2: The conversation

Authors note!: don't worry guys this isn't going to be long I just wanted to say that well first my other stories are on Simi permanent hold because im at college full time the only reason this story is getting written is because im tired im on a small vacation and woohoo testing is over until December plus I think this pairing is just absolutely yummy!

Disclaimer!: this is slash meaning m/m if you guys are here and just finding this out….wow if not good for you…I don't own enjoy please review!

_Last time on: the love story of a sponge and a squid_

_After they got out of his office and the door was closed both boys looked at each other nodded and decided to speak after work ended for the day they knew today would be a turning point in their relationship. It would either get stronger by them coming out about it and taking the disguises off completely or it would disintegrate and it all depended on when they got home that night and they were behind closed doors._

_Present time:_

It was the end of their shift and they were signing out from work and headed on their way home. They hadn't so much as looked at each other since Mr. Krabs had threatened to fire them. They knew when they got home fore they lived together in the house they had bought when they got back together 6years ago.

It was a simple house nothing overly dramatic and nothing simple and plain. It was a simple upside down pyramid in shape and they absolutely loved the fact that they were able to get the house of their dreams for such a good price, less than a quarter of their combined savings. They had decided when they got back together that they would sell their houses and move in together to make it easier: one mortgage, one electric bill, one gas bill, one household of groceries.

They arrived at their home in a relatively short period of time although the tension in the boat was an added stress. While SpongeBob got the groceries from the back of the boat that they had gotten before work Squidward unlocked the front door and was greeted by Gary. The snail always greeted who ever walked in the door first with a diminutive "meeeeoooww" as if to say 'where have you been feed me'.

Squidward just held the door for SpongeBob like he did everyday then went about feeding Gary as if he had done this a hundred times which he had if not more. SpongeBob was busy putting away the groceries and getting things set to thaw for dinner that night. After both their normal tasks had been accomplished they walked into the living room and instead of sitting on the couch as they normally would have they sat at the desk which was double sided so when they were doing their paperwork or bills they could sit with each other. They both knew this conversation was going to be long and probably painful for them.

They both just sat for a couple minutes and said nothing just staring silently at the other waiting for one of them to start it….what could be potentially the beginning of the end. They knew this would be hard. The secrets, the hiding and if their boss was to find out. Which he did. They knew they were willing to lose their job for the other, they were willing to move for the other. They just wanted their other half to be happy but for Squidward he knew SpongeBob was happiest here and for SpongeBob he knew Squidward would be happiest here even if only because of him.

"So….how….um…..should we handle…..this…?" SpongeBob weakly asked from his side of the table nearly 15 minutes later.

"I don't honestly know Sponge. I know that you don't want to hide anymore and neither do I but if we don't….if we don't we'll lose our jobs and I know how much you love the Krusty Krab." Replied Squidward as he sat and tried hard to keep his emotions in line.

"The Krusty Krab holds as much for me as it does for you. If you weren't there id leave it in a second…..if only because of how Mr. Krabs is acting. He seems to think that it doesn't matter that if he threatens our jobs that we'll just back down and be his good little play things! Well that's not going to happen. But what can we do….do you have any ideas Squidsy?" SpongeBob ranted and asked as he started to become more and more angry.

"Sponge, I do have an idea but I don't know whether or not its time yet to use it." Replied Squidward, even though he knew SpongeBob would say to use it.

"Well what is it?" asked SpongeBob growing curious.

"Well there are a couple of different people we could call…." Started Squidward.

"Yeah? Well why don't you tell me your thoughts in the kitchen so I can prepare dinner for us, it is getting rather late." Said SpongeBob as he stood up to head to the kitchen to start making dinner.

"You may not like it but we could call and talk to plankton and….your…cousin" said Squidward trying to speak quickly but still get his thought out.

*CRASH!*

SpongeBob had dropped the pan he had just pulled out to cook the meat for dinner.

"You want my cousin involved? You told me when you first met her that you never wanted to see her again!" said SpongeBob.

"I know what I said but maybe her skills could come in handy." Replied Squidward as he reached down and picked up the fallen pan.

"Then we call her….or rather you call her and I'll stop by the chum bucket tomorrow after I run to the laundry mat." Replied SpongeBob.

"What? But I thought it was my turn to do laundry….we really should just invest in a washer and dryer." Said Squidward.

"Yes technically it is but I figured I mine as well we don't have that much this time and we both know that next week we'll have more, almost double." Replied SpongeBob.

"Well alright. But please please by the other brand of detergent we use this time because I don't know why but this one is slightly irritating." Said Squidward.

And so went the conversation the matter of Mr. Krabs completely forgotten from their minds, for the night at least.

A/N: I know the chapters are short its slightly hard to write for me right now but im trying my hardest and the chapters they may be short but they are going to be coming out ROUGHLY every other day. I may not be able to post as often on this as I say I will, I have classes and exams I know that's a crap reason but I'll do my best.


End file.
